What Happened?
by VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: A little insight to before Dr. Edward Richtofen killed Samantha and her father. Tell me what you think!


**I went into this with no clue what to write…I just really wanted to write another zombies story with Richtofen! Hope its okay! **

"Daddy, where's mister Richtofen?" came the small, shy voice of Samantha Lily-Anne Maxis. As a six-year-old girl, Samantha loved to play with her daddy's work assistant, Edward Richtofen. He was always very kind to the girl, and always played either outside or in her room with her when he was done his work.

"He vill be coming soon Samantha. We have a lot of work to do today."

Samantha nodded, walking back up to her room.

She was a very inquisitive, very smart little girl for one so young. She liked to play with others, but was also content to play by herself with her teddy bear and her cymbal monkey.

"Mr. Monkey! I told you, you have to wait for tea time! Mister Richtofen is having tea with us today, remember?" she scolded to her toy monkey.

Downstairs, she heard the door open and the familiar high-pitched voice of Edward Richtofen. Running down the stairs, she smiled at the sight of her adult-friend.

"Hello Samantha! You look very nice today." Samantha grinned and gave him a hug. "Mister Richtofen, Blue Bear said he missed you. He and Mr. Monkey want you to have tea with us. When you are done your work, can you come have tea?"

Richtofen laughed. "Ja, of course Samantha."

But Samantha could tell something was wrong. The laugh seemed…almost hysterical.

Lately, she noticed that her daddy's work partner was acting very distant, very strange. One time, when Samantha was throwing a ball to him outside, he stared off into space and frowned, as if listening to something.

"No…" he muttered to himself. "I don't…"

Samantha had asked him who he was talking too.

Richtofen then hurried inside without another word, leaving Samantha alone outside.

Since then, he had been acting very strange, and much crazier than usual.

It scared Samantha and she didn't like it.

When she asked her father about it, he only frowned. "My work assistant is a rather strange fellow; surely you know that by now." Then he laughed. "We all know he's a little off."

Samantha understood, but she still knew something was wrong.

Adults just didn't understand.

One day, when Samantha was showing Richtofen her garden that she and her father were working on, he suddenly clutched his head and started muttering under his breath.

"Verschlossen und lass mich in Ruhe!" he grumbled in his native German, seemingly to no one.

Samantha frowned. "Mister Richtofen, what's wrong? Who are you talking too?"

Richtofen only shook his head. "No one Samantha, no one…I think your father needs help inside…"

And again, Richtofen left without another word

The following week, Samantha's father brought home a dog, a large German Shepard. Samantha was thrilled.

"Oh daddy, I love him! His name is…Fluffy." She said with a firm nod.

Her father nodded. "He is yours Samantha…"

But her father had a real reason for buying the dog.

The experiment on creating zombies out of dead human beings had been a failure, nearly destroying their entire lab…but the Element 115 worked differently on different types of subjects. The dog was to be their first.

But yet, it seemed to fail.

Samantha walked cautiously into her father's lab one day, as he and Richtofen were discussing the effects of the element.

"Daddy…" Samantha said shyly, knowing she wasn't supposed to ever go into the lab. "Daddy, I can't find Fluffy. Where is he?"

Her father glanced at Richtofen. "Samantha, please know that-"He was interrupted by a savage bark coming from the other room.

It was more like a roar.

Samantha screamed in fright. "Daddy! What is that?"

Richtofen looked overjoyed. "Zeh dog, it is alive! Ze experiment worked! I am a genius!" The dog staggered into the room where they were, looking like it had been dead for years. A coating of flame surrounded the dog, but it seemed not to notice. Its eyes were a gleaming red, and its teeth were inches long.

"Oh God…Richtofen, vhat have you done? Vhat in God's name is zat?" Dr. Maxis whispered in horror.

"It is zeh HellHound! Ahahahahahaha! My greatest invention!"

With that, Richtofen locked the Samantha and her father in the room with the dog, and that was that.

The dog finished them quickly, and Richtofen felt no remorse.

But it wasn't over…Samantha was in a strange world now, but she was okay with that. She wasn't dead…not really, anyway. Her body was gone, but _she_ still lived. Some part of her told her that wherever she was, her father should be with her…but he was not and that was okay.

She was like a ghost now…sort of. But she was in control, like a queen of the undead. She liked that.

Samantha wanted revenge. She knew that's what she wanted most.

Richtofen did a bad thing.

And if Samantha knew one thing for certain, people who did bad things needed to be punished.

_**The End!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_ _**Reviews would be absolutely wunderbar. **_


End file.
